


You Forgot To Say It

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Funny, Gen, Love, Romance, Root is a little shit, but shaw loved her, caotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Suddenly, a memory hit the back of her head like a rock and she rolled her eyes. “When you said we should live together I didn’t thought you were actually asking.”





	You Forgot To Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea. Send me a prompt, if you have one.  
Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong!

“Good afternoon, my beautiful, inteligente, amazing co-workers!” Root valts inside the subway like a shadow, sustaining a grace that no one knew how she had, and holding a big box that they imediatly reconized.

“What do you want?” Reese asked with brows forrowed.

The hacker giggled amused, putting the box in Harold’s desk to take her coat out. “To feed my friends!” She threw the heavy coat somewhere behind her. “And ask what you’re all going to do this weekend.”

“Ah-Ha!” Fusco raised his eyebrows and pointed a finger at her. “There’s no such a thing as free donuts!”

Root shrugged. “You can see it as a gift.”

“Why do you need us this weekend?” Shaw asked, reaching inside the box to take one donut out.

“You ate it, so now you have to help.” The hacker gave her a big happy smile.

“First you need to tell us what this is, so I can think of an excuse.” Reese got up to grab a donut, ignoring Fusco’s signals to bring one to him at the bench.

“I’m moving out.”

Shaw’s brows shot up and she exchanged a look with Reese. “Moving out?”

“She told me to.” Root glanced down at Harold. “Too many cameras around, so I need to get out.”

“Well, I have literally nothing else to do.” Fusco shrugged. “Just buy me some beers and I will be there.”

“Make it two packs and I will even get you a truck.” Reese added with his mouth stuffed with donuts.

Root turned around to look at Harold, who stared back at her. “What?”

“Harry...”

He sighed. “Fine, but only because it’s kind of my fault.”

“Babe?” The hacker look at Shaw with a smile, but the other woman was already walking away, one donut half bitten in her mouth and another one in her hand.

“Have to go!” She shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

Turns out, and it was completly non intentional, Shaw couldn’t help them that weekend. She got a number on Friday and was stuck all day, barely being able to sleep before having to run again. That’s what she found herself doing in that Saturday afternoon, hidden behind a tree while watching her number from a safe distance. The teenager was clearly a drug dealer and Shaw wasn’t surprised he was in trouble – or causing trouble.

“_Can’t believe you ditched us_.” Root’s voice held a playful tone, even if she was trying to sound mad.

“I’m really sorry, you have no idea how I wanted to help bring down furniture throught that many floors and without an elavator.” Shaw answered with as much sarcasm as she could, proud of herself for not wincing at the sudden voice in her ear.

“_Yes, a warning would have being great_.” Fusco joined the conversation, out of breath, sounding like he was making a lot of effort.

“_Hey, Lionel, I bought you beer!_”

“_There’s not enough beer in the world who would make it worth it_.” The man groaned in pain and Shaw allowed a grin. The number was starting to move, so she did it too, trying to keep in the shadows.

“_I would love to agree with you, but – oh, hey, I do agree with you!_” Reese didn’t sound as tired as Fusco, but he sure didn’t sound happier either.

Shaw wanted to laugh. “I don’t know why all of you believed in her when she told it was an easy task.”

“_I don’t have that many things_.”

“No, you just have really old things that weight like a ton and you know what you don’t have? Elevator.”

“_Oh, God, please tell me there’s an elevador in the new place._” Fusco was begging now. The persian would give up her favorite gun to see his face in that moment.

“_It’s a surprise!_” Root sounded way too happy.

“_Why are you carrying only a laptop?_” Harold asked suddenly.

“_In this trip only, I will go back to grab more_.”

“_No, no. Now that Harold said it... you haven’t drop it since we started!_” Fusco was starting to sound mad.

“_Ops_.”

“Good luck, Root.” Shaw said with a chuckle. There was a tall man approaching her number and she knew it was time to go. “You all have my blessing to push her down the stairs.”

“_Hey_!”

* * *

Shaw was holding her dinner – chinese – in one hand, while walking back to her apartment. It wasn’t even 6pm yet, so she had enjoyed the quiet walk, even whistling at some points. The number was safe, the chinese place had a sale going on, winter was almost over and no one had annoyed her for the last two hours, so she had her reasons to be a little cheerful.

There was a few cars parked in front of her old building, a truck and some motorcycles, but she didn’t payed attention to any of that while searching for her keys. She was going to eat, take a shower, clean her guns, maybe watch some stupid reality show and go to bed in a reasonable hour for the first time that week. The Persian ran up the stairs, jumping two steps at once. The third floor came in no time and she had just turned to get to her apartment when she heard Fusco’s voice.

“You know, if I think back, I should have know I needed to find an excuse.”

“Too late.” Reese told him, groaning a little. “I, in the other hand, could have run when I realized that no, there’s no elevators here either.”

What the actual fuck...

Shaw finally reached her door and then completly froze in place. Fusco and Reese were trying to get a very old couch through her door, while Harold was giving them directions from outside with a box written ‘KITCHEN’ by it’s side in his arms. She could see, in the small space left between the door and the couch, Root’s head inside the apartment. Her apartment.

“I’m sure this have a good explanation.” Her voice sounded so angry that the three men droped everything they had in hand. The couch, thankfully, hit the door frame and stayed stuck in place, but the box in Harold’s hand hit the floor hard, making a loud noise.

“Hi, sweetie!” Root exclamed from inside, waving at her behind Fusco’s back. She had a laptop in one hand and a hammer in the other. “Welcome home!”

“Root.” Shaw’s voice was a growl and her body started to shake in anger - Harold took a step back just to be safe. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I told you I was moving out.” Root rolled her eyes in mockery. “It’s moving day, even if you didn’t help!”

Root wanted to die, that was the only explanation Shaw could think off. “You forgot to mention you were moving to my place.” It was time for Reese to step back. Fusco looked between them with wide eyes, before clearing his throat and saying something about a beer and walk away.

“Did I?” The hacker pretended to think for a couple of seconds, putting the hammer’s head against her chin. “Oh, well.” She finally shrugged. “I need some nails, do you have any?”

Shaw glared at her, imagining her body exploding in flames, before shaking her head. “No, I don’t.”

Root pouted and looked at the hammer in her hand. “Bummer.”

“Root...” The former marine took a deep breath and licked her lips before finishing her thought, sensing she needed to calm down a little before she had a stroke. “Are you insane?”

“What?” Root looked so innocent that, if no one there knew her, they would have believed she didn’t see a problem in the world.

“This is my apartment.” The ‘get the fuck out’ was implied.

“Yes, but I needed a new place and you had plenty of spare room in yours.” A grin spread in her lips. “Not that we’re not sharing one, but you got my point.” Harold cleared his throat, clearly unconfortable, while Reese looked at the floor to hide his smile. Shaw only glared at her with stronger intention. “You know, save Her some money and all.” Root shrugged again, finally putting the hammer away – or dropping it in the floor.

Shaw took another deep breath and looked at the wall beside Reese’s head. She didn’t had a couch, she also didn’t had many things in her kitchen, but she would like to stay like that. She also knew Root and she knew the chances of the woman actually leaving her apartment were really thin. Shaw wasn’t one to give up, so no, she wasn’t going to leave her apartment.

Suddenly, a memory hit the back of her head like a rock and she rolled her eyes. “When you said we should live together I didn’t thought you were actually asking.”

“Yet, you said ‘no’ very fast.” Root was smiling again with a glint in her eyes.

“And yet, here you are, moving in my apartment.” Shaw shot back with another eye roll.

The hacker chuckled. “Oh, sweetie.” She leaned like she was about to tell a secret, even if her voice was as loud as before. “It’s our apartment now.”

“I’m not going to cook, do the laundry or clean anything, so to let you know.” Both men relaxed in their place and they could hear Fusco coming back after realising there was not going to be happening any murderer.

“We will see.” Root raised the computer above her head. “I’m going to find a place for this, you can help the guys with the couch.”

“It’s not like I can go inside otherwise.” Shaw whispered under her breath. She put the food box in the floor right in front of her door and took her coat out, throwing it in the couch – they had some work to do.

“Speaking of...” Root turned around to give her another smile. “When you get inside, can you please say ‘honey, I’m home’?”

“Of course.” Shaw answered back. “I will also hold my gun to your head while doing it.” She bent over to grab one side of the couch and Reese and Harold quickly came back to action to help her.

They all heard Root’s laugh while she disappeared inside the apartment. “Try to get some flowers for tomorrow.”


End file.
